


there can be nothing better than this

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: my tiny ass fandom fest [13]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, alright so this book inspired me to finally start writing a novel again, but i'm sorry, here's a small gift to make up for it, i HAVE been working on a novel tho, it's a very gay novel about magic and roommates and roadtrips and undead lesbians, so at least i have an excuse, so i felt like it was only justice to write a small scene for this couple, so i know i haven't uploaded in like two months, who i love more than anything ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: “Best idea that we’ve ever had,” Henry says between kisses, and Alex can’t help but agree, humming an um-hm in response without letting his lips leave Henry’s collarbone.Alex can’t help but think of these moments like points on a timeline, snapshots to be rearranged like slides on a Powerpoint, scenes in a book. A series of chapters in a story, each leading to the next while being important in its own right, a story following Henry’s hands’ paths around and down Alex’s body.(Somewhere after their love confession scene.)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: my tiny ass fandom fest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	there can be nothing better than this

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "South London Forever" by Florence + the Machine, my personal FirstPrince anthem.
> 
> So, I haven't uploaded anything in ages because I've been working on my own novel, research for one of my professors, schoolwork, and everything else, but since Red, White & Royal Blue gave me the inspiration and the motivation to finally write an original novel again, I felt only justified in sending this little scene out into the void. Hope you all like it!

_ If you're gonna be the death of me _

_ That's how I wanna go _

**-Panic! at the Disco, _Collar Full_**

When they drop their bags off in the hotel, they close the blinds and the curtains, making sure that nothing’s visible from outside the window so that no paparazzi can take photos. Then they kick off their shoes, Henry’s loafers and Alex’s sneakers, and immediately fall onto the bed together, lips finding each others’ easily.

“Best idea that we’ve ever had,” Henry says between kisses, and Alex can’t help but agree, humming an  _ um-hm _ in response without letting his lips leave Henry’s collarbone.

Alex can’t help but think of these moments like points on a timeline, snapshots to be rearranged like slides on a Powerpoint, scenes in a book. A series of chapters in a story, each leading to the next while being important in its own right, a story following Henry’s hands’ paths around and down Alex’s body.

First slide: Henry’s fingers in Alex’s hair, rubbing at the base of his scalp as they kiss, carding through Alex’s hair and doing utterly divine things to his scalp, things that Alex can only hope to replicate as he kisses his way down Henry’s neck.

Second slide: Henry’s hands as they make their way down to Alex’s hips, trailing fire as they go.

Third slide: Henry’s fingers as they send fire rocketing through Alex’s abdomen as Henry uses them in the most fucking magical way to send Alex into orgasm.

Fourth slide. Fifth slide. The moments start to flip together, the transitions blending, the sensations blurring.

Sixth slide: Henry’s freckles. 

Seventh slide: Henry’s blue eyes. 

Eighth slide: Henry’s blond locks.

Ninth, tenth, eleventh: Henry. Henry.  _ Henry _ .

The name becomes an ode in itself, the title of every slide, the chapter of every book, the answer to every question.

The world sets itself on fire and Alex doesn’t even notice because Henry is right here, against him, around him, in love with him.

And Alex is pretty sure he could die.


End file.
